Splish, Splash, Splosh!
Splish, Splash, Splosh! is the fifteenth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot It has been raining for ages on Sodor. All of the engines were getting splashed with muddy puddles. This is the reason Thomas loves the rain. Thomas and Rosie are at the shunting yards shunting trucks. It is soon time to leave and Thomas challenges Rosie to a race back to Tidmouth Sheds. As they race along, they both speed through a deep, muddy puddle on the line. They both think it is very fun so Thomas splashes Rosie again. Rosie thinks it is a very good game and returns the favour by splashing Thomas. The Fat Controller arrives with an important job for the two engines. He explains that Alicia Botti is coming to Sodor for a concert at the Town Hall which will be followed by a meal. The Fat Controller orders Thomas to have a wash-down before picking himself and Miss Botti from Dryaw. Rosie is told to collect Annie and Clarabel and take them to Dryaw for Thomas. Both engines are very excited with their special tasks and speed away. On the way to the wash-down, Thomas meets Charlie at a redsignal. Charlie is standing right next to a big, muddy puddle. Thomas thinks splashing Charlie will be a good laugh and does not take the line to the wash-down. Instead, Thomas travels through the muddy puddle and splashes Charlie who thinks Thomas has invented a very good game indeed. Thomas puffs on his way and soon meets Emily at the next junction. Thomas is supposed to take the left track to the wash-down, but he does not want to miss an opportunity to splash Emily with rainwater. So, Thomas does not take the track to the wash-down and continues straight through the muddy puddle. Unlike Charlie and Rosie, Emily is not amused by Thomas' game. Unbeknownst to Thomas, the muddy puddle has splashed over Emily's trucks of flour for Alicia Botti's grand tea. At the next junction, Thomas meets up with James who pulls up next to another large muddy puddle. Thomas is sure he has time for one more puddle before going to the wash-down and makes a decision to splash James, too. The rainwater drenches James and his flatbeds which contain ripe strawberry's for Alicia Botti's tea. Like Emily's flour, James' strawberries are ruined. It is getting late as Thomas arrives at the next junction. Once again, Thomas does not take the track to the wash-down; he decides to take the track past the river where he knows there will be a big puddle. Thomas is not disappointed. Ahead, Thomas sees a very big puddle situated beneath a bridge. Thomas races through the puddle at high-speed, sending muddy rain water flying into the sky. Thomas does not know that the Fat Controller and Alicia Botti are walking over the bridge. The water falls down and soaks them both. Sir Topham Hatt is furious. Thomas is told that he had ruined the flour and the strawberries for the grand tea. Thomas is very upset. He tries to puff forwards, but splashing through all the muddy puddles had extinguished his fire. Then, Rosie arrives and agrees to help Thomas by giving him some dry coal and pulling him onto dry rails. Soon, Thomas' fire is burning brightly again. Thomas realises that it is too late for him to take the Fat Controller and Alicia Botti to the Town Hall and asks Rosie to do it for him. Rosie is delighted to help her friend. As Thomas chuffs on his way, he sees yet another big puddle on the track next to him. Thomas knows that this time he must resist temptation and get on with making everything right. Thomas arrives at the bakery just as Emily and James had brought fresh flour and strawberries. Emily tells Thomas that they will be late for the concert thanks to Thomas and his silly game. Thomas offers to wait for the cakes and deliver them so that Emily and James can go and get cleaned for the concert. Later on, Thomas clatters into the Town Square with cakes for the grand tea just in time. Thomas apologises for causing such confusion and delay. Then, Rosie pulls up next to Thomas. She says that she has found another muddy puddle which will be perfect for their game. Thomas declines Rosie's offer and says that he has done enough "splish, splash, sploshing" for one day. Characters * Thomas * James * Emily * Rosie * Charlie * Sir Topham Hatt * Alicia Botti (does not speak) * The Two Bakers (do not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Troublesome Trucks (cameo) * Madeleine (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (mentioned) * Billy (original script) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Shunting Yards * Town Square * Kirk Ronan Junction * Sodor Bakery * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * The Washdown (mentioned) * Dryaw (mentioned) Trivia * This episode was shown in select US theatres. * Charlie's role in this episode was originally written for Billy in the first draft of the script. * Stock footage from Thomas and the Runaway Kite is used. * The episode's title may be a reference to the stop-motion series Rubbadubbers, another HiT Entertainment series, in which the character Sploshy had the episode's title as her catchphrase. Goofs * Mr. Percival appeared on the theatre poster, but he is not featured in this episode. * In the UK version, when Thomas and Rosie first splash through a puddle, Rosie's laugh does not match her mouth movement. * When Thomas is waiting at the junction with Emily, it is said that he saw a large puddle to the right, but he was already sitting in the puddle. * When Thomas sprays Emily with water, no water lands in her trucks, but in the next shot it is said that it did. * Rosie turns around too quickly before she pulls Thomas out of the water. * When Rosie and Thomas are biffing troublesome trucks, there are two in front of Rosie. After the yard manager blows his whistle, they are gone. * The yellow arm distant signal has a red light on it, but such signals only have yellow and green lights. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Splish, Splash, Splosh Story Pack (discontinued) * TrackMaster - Emily in Splish, Splash, Splosh! * Wind-up Trains (Japan only) * Take-n-Play - James' Muddy Mess (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Thirteenth Series * Awesome Adventures: Mighty Messes UK/US/AUS/France/Poland/Norway/Sweden/Denmark/Finland * Splish, Splash, Splosh! Gallery Splish,Splash,Splosh!poster.jpg|A poster for the US theatrical release SplishSplashSploshtitlecard.png|Title card Splish,Splash,Splosh!ArabicTitleCard.PNG Splish,Splash,Splosh!Norwegiantitlecard.PNG SplishSplashSplosh1.png SplishSplashSplosh2.png SplishSplashSplosh3.png SplishSplashSplosh4.png SplishSplashSplosh5.png SplishSplashSplosh6.png SplishSplashSplosh7.png SplishSplashSplosh8.png SplishSplashSplosh9.png SplishSplashSplosh11.png SplishSplashSplosh12.png SplishSplashSplosh13.png SplishSplashSplosh14.png SplishSplashSplosh15.png SplishSplashSplosh16.png SplishSplashSplosh17.png SplishSplashSplosh18.png SplishSplashSplosh19.png SplishSplashSplosh20.png SplishSplashSplosh21.png SplishSplashSplosh22.png SplishSplashSplosh23.png SplishSplashSplosh24.png SplishSplashSplosh25.png SplishSplashSplosh26.png SplishSplashSplosh27.png SplishSplashSplosh28.png SplishSplashSplosh29.png SplishSplashSplosh30.png SplishSplashSplosh31.png SplishSplashSplosh32.png SplishSplashSplosh33.png SplishSplashSplosh34.png SplishSplashSplosh35.png SplishSplashSplosh36.png SplishSplashSplosh37.png SplishSplashSplosh38.png SplishSplashSplosh39.png SplishSplashSplosh40.png SplishSplashSplosh41.png SplishSplashSplosh42.png SplishSplashSplosh43.png SplishSplashSplosh44.png|Stock footage SplishSplashSplosh45.png SplishSplashSplosh46.png SplishSplashSplosh47.png SplishSplashSplosh48.png SplishSplashSplosh49.png SplishSplashSplosh50.png SplishSplashSplosh51.png SplishSplashSplosh52.png SplishSplashSplosh53.png SplishSplashSplosh54.png SplishSplashSplosh55.png SplishSplashSplosh56.png SplishSplashSplosh57.png SplishSplashSplosh58.png SplishSplashSplosh59.png SplishSplashSplosh60.png SplishSplashSplosh61.png SplishSplashSplosh62.png SplishSplashSplosh63.png SplishSplashSplosh64.png SplishSplashSplosh65.png SplishSplashSplosh66.png SplishSplashSplosh67.png SplishSplashSplosh68.jpg SplishSplashSplosh69.png SplishSplashSplosh70.png SplishSplashSplosh71.gif Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Videos